In recent years, in display devices having touch panel functionality, there are known display devices which, when a user presses on a screen, cause the user to feel as if a pushbutton switch has been pressed (for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2005-92537).
Such a display device has an input section such as a touch panel, a display panel such as a liquid-crystal panel disposed so as to face the touch panel, a sealing member joining the touch panel and the display panel, and vibrating bodies such as piezoelectric elements provided on the rear face of the touch panel. In such a display device, when a voltage is applied to a piezoelectric element in response to an input to the touch panel, the piezoelectric element vibrates, the input section vibrates with vibration of the piezoelectric element, so that the feeling of pressing is transmitted to the user.
In the display device such as noted above, however, when vibrating bodies are provided on the rear face of the touch panel, because the sealing member is also disposed on the rear face of the touch panel, the sealing member limits the region in which the vibrating bodies can be disposed. As a result, there is the possibility that the vibrating bodies will be entirely or in partly located outside the display panel, thereby leading to the problem of a tendency of an enlarging of the part called the frame, which includes a non-display region located in the peripheral part of the display device.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-noted problem, and has an object of suppressing the enlarging of the frame of a display device.